Never Trust a Pridelander
by Sema
Summary: The Story of Sema, Nuka's best friend. She's seen it all, and been there through everything. This is her story, a story about friendship, betrayal, and vengenge. (in the process of being re-written)
1. Prolouge

Pre-note: First off all, I do not own ANY of Disney's 'THE LION KING' characters (Nuka, Scar, Vitani, Kovu, Zira, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Ed, Shenzi, Banzi, Mufasa, Timon, Pummba, Sarabi, Zazu) However the characters (Sema, Doby, Akida, Ari, Evets, Hailie Jade, Kauli, Heba, Nurus, Marshall, Kitchaa, Tybalt, Kutuo, Emjay) All come from my head and thus belong to me. This story is based on the lion king, and my real life. It sticks really closely to the lion king plot line, but a few things might be different. Enjoy!

Prologue

Sema's Writings

This is a story like no other. This is my Story. I am writing this to clear up any misjudgment among my part. I am writing this to speak the truth for others who didn't have the chance. Though their story portrays me as a villain a villain I am not. I am no more than a friend. I was beaten down to take villain form, but once again I am not. I am an outsider if anything, one who is excluded. As you read my story you may think some of my actions are extreme, but I assure there is a rhyme to my reason.

So now I will begin my story of love, hate, death and vengeance. A story of how any friendship can last even after it has ended. My name is Sema, and this is my story.


	2. The Lion King

Part One

Nuka's Birth to the exile of Scars followers

"Her story begins before she was born

before her life, pride and heart were torn

And long before her vengeance was sworn

T'was a time when food and water were hard to find

When the dry hot weather would fool the mind

A time when no birds would sing

The time when the dark Scar was king."

My story begins when I was negative 5 months old, that was when King Scar and his loving wife Zira had their first cub together. They named him Nuika which meant "A wish come true". Nuika was the heir to Scar's thrown and one day the young cub would be a King. He was a gray lion cub with a little bit of dark brown hair on the top of his head which would one day become his powerful mane. As I said before, 5 months later I was born. I was a little bundle of orangish brown fur with green eyes. I had a brown mark on the right side of my face that made the shape of backwords "E". My parents named me "Sema" Which meant "The Speaker".I wasn't born into royalty, but because at the time Nuika and I were the only cubs, Scar and Zira decided that I would become Nuika's queen. For this my ears were pierced, it was a new thing that Zira suggested that we try. Scar never treated me as a princess. I wasn't his blood. Zira treated me as if I were her own cub.

.

Nuika was my best friend. There were a couple other lion cubs in the pride but since we were of more status than them we never paid much attention to them. And they hated us for that.

.

Nuika's name sounded like the term "Nuka" which meant stink. One day I called him that to be funny and our parents over heard and thought it was the funniest thing they had ever heard and from that day one called Nuika, Nuka. The nick name stuck and the name Nuika was hardly ever said. That is enless Nuka and me had gotten into some sort of trouble, then Zira would be like "NUIKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". But Nuka was hardly ever yelled at because of him being the heir to the thorwn. Me on the other hand, well I was always getting yelled at by my parents. They didn't think I acted like a lady. And Scar...well Scar was always nagging about me. I was always doing something wrong in his eyes. I hated him.

         When Nuka and me were cubs both of our mother gave birth to our siblings. Zira gave birth to Nuka's little golden colored sister who she named Vitani. My mother gave birth to a grayish-tan boy cub, My brother Doby.

Vitani and Doby were much to young to play with so Nuka and me found others things to do. Some times we pretended we were great hunters. I remember one time we were "hunting warthogs"...

"Look! I can see him!" I said poking my head above the tall grass. I felt Nuka's paw on top of my head pushing it down.

"Sh! You can't make a sound! They may be dumb, but they aren't deaf" Nuka whispered.

"Ok." I whispered sarcastically. Nuka got into a pounce position. "Hey it's my turn!" I whispered loudly.

"C'mon Sema! Let me try my jump one more time!" He begged

"Ok whatever" I sat down to watch him pounce the imaginary warthog.

"Just a sec--almost most---" Nuka pounced into the air, it was a sloppy jump and so was his landing, he realized he was going to land on his head and quickly tucked his head under his paws. He landed and did a summersault. "Ouch!" He yelled when he stopped rolling. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh! It's Nuka the king, who can't even hunt!" I laughed I didn't noticed that Nuka's attention was in other place at that time.

"What's this" he said to himself.

"Dude! That was the funniest thing...ha!" I joked.

"Hey Sema look at this!" Nuka said. I stopped laughing and walked up to Nuka. In his paw he held a blank gold medallion that was attached to a blue ribbon.

"Oh! Cool, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, looks like a necklace of some sort... kind of ugly don't you think?" Nuka said.

"I think it's pretty!" I smiled

"Then you take it" he put the necklace around my neck. The medallion was heavy but I stood up strait to show of my new look. "It looks good on you..." Nuka joked.

"Hey everyone is entitled to there own opinion... yours is not to be judged on my behalf" I made a face at Nuka and he stuck his tongue out at me. I growled and pounced him being the better hunter than I am. He hit the ground with a thud. I got up.

  
"Let's go home, it's getting dark... remember Zira says she doesn't trust the dark...'Nothing good will ever come of dark' remember?" I said.

"Yes, I remember my mother saying something about that..." He picked himself off the ground. "Let's get back home." We then walked back home.

So that's how I got my necklace that you always are seeing me with. Times were good back then, but the future would bring nothing more than terror and chaos.

The chaos started when Zira was going to have yet another cub. The thing was, the cub wasn't Scars. Only Zira knew this at the time, and she would not tell her beloved Scar, whom earlier in the month she had been arguing with him about a hand full of things. Since the day we found out the Nuka and Vitani were going to have another brother or sister, things haven't been their best. The Pridelands where we had grown up became dry and barren. All the animals that had lived there left in search of food and water. All the animals that is, except for Scar, our pride and the hyena's that Scar has welcomed into the Pridelands. Those scavengers would eat anything! I would always seem them fighting over one little scrap of meat. They made finding food even harder and unlike the other animals, they wouldn't leave.

Soon Zira had her third cub. It was a boy who she named Kovu, which means Scar, in honor of her loving King and mate. Kovu had green eyes like Scar, but they were darker, almost like the color of my eyes. It was odd, he looked so much like Scar, but he was in no way related to him. Zira made sure that little detail was unknown.

Scar made Kovu heir to the thrown instead of Nuka. This is because before Scar was king, his older brother Mufasa was king. Scar was always jealous of Mufasa, before Mufasa's tragic death, for getting to be king just because he was the older brother. So in his own sorrow, he made Kovu, the last born, the heir.

This of course upset Nuka. He really wanted to be king. When he found out he wasn't going to be because of Kovu, he decided he could never like Kovu and from that day forward he hated him. Hey, the good thing was that Nuka and me didn't have to get married. It was our own choice now, because I guess I was too old for Kovu and since Nuka wasn't going to be king, he wouldn't need to have a queen. It was awhile before Nuka was feeling like himself, but after that he was up and running with the other cubs and me. Doby and Vitani were now old enough to play, but still very young. One day Nuka and me where goofing around with the toddlers when suddenly we heard Scar's loud yell.

"Sarabi!" Scar yelled for Mufasa's widow Sarabi. All four of us stopped to watch.

"Yes Scar," Sarabi approached him.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Scar demanded to know.

"Scar, there is not food the herds have moved on." She said calmly.

"No." Scar said " You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's _over! _There is nothing left!" She paused then spoke again "We have only one choice. We _must_ leave Pride Rock."

"We're NOT going ANYWHERE!" Scar said.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi shouted.

"Then so be it!" Scar said firmly.

"You can't do that!" She said

"I'm the king I can do whatever I want!" Scar told her strait out.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev-" Sarabi was cut off by Scar when he smacked her and she fell to the ground.

"I'm TEN TIMES the king Mufasa was!" Scar yelled. Just as he said that I heard the growl of another lion. Nuka and me turned to look and we saw a yellow lion with a red mane, we didn't know who it was.

"Who is that?" Nuka whispered to me. I was too much overwhelmed with fear that I did not answer him. I just sat there and watched.

"Mufasa!" Scar went from anger to fear. "No. You're dead!" The other lion moved toward Sarabi and woke her up.

"Mufasa?" She asked. Looking up at the lion

"No" the lion said "It's me."

"Simba?" She sounded delighted but confused "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home" Simba said.

"Simba?" Scar was confused "Simba! I'm surprised to see you... alive" Scar growled at the hyenas that were terrified.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" Simba demanded.

"Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." I felt a paw on my back, it was Zira.

"C'mon you four, we got to get you to some place safe" Zira said.

"What's going on Zira?" I asked

"Nothing don't worry about it... just come with me" she said

"Mom! What about dad!" Nuka asked

"He'll be fine Nuka just follow me! I left Kovu back where--" she was cut off.

"Does everything have to be about Kovu?" Nuka yelled with his voice full of anger "I want to go by dad!"

"Nuka! Don't talk to me that way! Now C'mon!" Zira yelled

"No!" Nuka yelled "DADDY! DADDY!" Zira grabbed Nuka by the scruff of the neck. "Daddy...." We all followed Zira to a cave outside of pride rock. Sure enough Kovu was there sound asleep. Zira put Nuka down and we all walked in.

"Now children, you must stay in here... it's not safe for cubs out there." Zira left back toward pride rock.

"This stinks." Nuka growled

"No kidding" I agreed

"What's going on there Sema?" Doby asked

"I don't know."

"Why are we in here?" Vitani asked.

"I'll tell you why!" Nuka yelled above all the commotion "I bet you it's because of this..." Nuka walked up to the sleeping Kovu "...this little termite!"

"Nuka! Don't be crazy!" Vitani yelled.

"I mean, every since he was born nothing has gone right, he's a little Jinx!" Nuka growled "Hey Kovu!" He nudged him over "Get up you little termite!" Kovu rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw Nuka's red eyes staring into him and sharp fangs glaring. He whined in fear.

          "Nuka!" Vitani yelled. "Leave him alone!" She walked up to the infant and stood between him and Nuka. She growled at Nuka. "Things may have changed since Kovu was born, but that's no reason--" Vitani was cut off.

"Shut up!" Nuka snapped.

"Nuka..." I tired to get my two cents in.

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Nuka put his paws over his ears.

"Nuka don't be an idiot!" I yelled.

"La La La La I can't hear you!" Nuka said spinning around in a circle with his ears covered so he couldn't hear me. Doby fell on his side laughing.

"Nuka! Listen to me!"

"Blah Blah Blah! Doo Doo Doo!"

"That's it!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground and shut up and looked into my angry eyes. "Don't EVER do that to me Nuka"

"Sorry... It's just..." Nuka started

"What? It's just what? Kovu? Look at him!" I motioned toward the scared infant Kovu who was being comforted by his loving sister Vitani. "He wouldn't harm a fly!" Nuka looked at Kovu then looked back up at me.

"Maybe that's a bad thing..." He said under his breath.

"What?" I looked down at him

"I said maybe that's a bad thing!"

"Nuka!" Vitani snapped "How could you say these thing about our brother?"

"Oh... He's not even our full brother!" Nuka snapped back at her. Realizing what he just he had just said, he looked back up at me his eyes full of fear. He knew he had said something no one was supposed to hear. Lightning struck outside. Doby walked over by me to feel safe.

"What are you talking about?" I asked letting him up. Nuka stood up on his feet.

"That's right." He said knowing he had already spilled the beans and to tell more wouldn't make it better or worse. "Kovu is NOT Scar's son!"

"Then who is Kovu's father?" I asked

"I don't know..." Nuka said "I just over heard my mother and your mother saying something about it, My mother saw me and told me if I ever told my father my life would be the price. So you can't tell anyone!" Everyone just sat in silence for awhile.

"Nuka tell the truth!" I said.

"I am!" He growled "Sema, I swear." No one really had anything to say. We all just sat there staring at each other wondering whether or not to believe Nuka or not. It started to rain outside. I looked strait into Nuka's red eyes to see if I could tell if he was lying or not. I saw nothing, just the eyes of a mislead child. The sight was too much for me. I turned away to my little brother that was still huddled right next to my back leg.

"It's getting late..." I said trying to change the subject.

"And cold!" Vitani said.

"Okay, lets all huddle together to keep warm." We all merged together in a big ball of fur. All of us that is except for Nuka who curled up in the corner. I stayed with the little cubs for awhile and made sure they were warm. I then walked over to Nuka and put my head over his and he fell asleep. Soon I did too.

We were awaken the next morning by my mother. She had a sad look on her face, but told us it was safe to go home.

"Mother Mother!" Doby jumped along side my mother. "What happened last night?"

"It turns out Scar's nephew is still alive..." she said.

"Is that who that yellow lion was?" Nuka asked.

"Yes... That is Simba, your cousin." My mother told Nuka.

"My cousin..." Nuka tried out the words for he had never said them before.

"Anyway, he claimed that Scar had killed his father, which Scar admitted to. Simba then claimed that he was the real king..." My mother's voice was full of sorrow.

"That's dumb!" Nuka growled "My father is king, he will be king till the day he dies!" My mother didn't say anything, instead we had just gotten to pride rock were we saw a group of lions, including Zira, crying.

'What's going on here?" I asked. My mother joined the other lionesses that were crying and she became sad too.

"Yah, what is going on here?" Nuka asked. Hearing the voice of one of her cubs Zira's head popped up she saw him and ran over to him and nuzzled him.

"Nuka!" She cried "your father, he has been murdered!"

"What?" Nuka asked in awe

  
"Mom, what's murdered?" Vitani asked.  
  
"It's when some one makes you sleep forever" Zira explained.  
  
"Can't you just wake Scar up?" Doby asked  
  
"No," I told my brother. "He'll never wake up." I didn't know what to think, I was never to fond of Scar, but on the other paw he has been a big part of my life. He was my best friends father and the king of the land I lived in. And who was this Simba character? He was going to be the new king and I didn't even know him. I felt a breeze, the breeze seemed to be some sort of warning. I saw Nuka and what was left of his family mourn the death of their father. It really hurt me. It was strange, I always hated Scar and now that he was dead, I wished he was still alive telling me how I was so imperfect. I wanted to cry, I never cried but then again I never experienced death before. So I cried along with Nuka and his family. Little did I know it was going to be a big mistake on my part.   
  
Simba marched proudly around pride rock with his mate Nala. Nala was pregnant with the new queen or king of pride rock. I could tell she was because he stomach swelled the way my mothers had when she was pregnant with Doby. Simba was snobby. Some of the other lions in the pride worshiped him. Scar followers just accepted him as the new king but followed the ways of Scar. Simba didn't like us one bit. He always was treating us like we were nothing more than dirt. My parents were not part of Scars followers they tended to follow Simba's ways which embarrassed me and made me angry. Simba ignored them though, he was too concerned with trying to get the pride lands back in order and kicking the hyenas, that had taken over the land, out. Unfortunetly the hyenas weren't the only thing Simba wanted out of the pridelands. 

"Sema..." Nuka's voice broke into my dreams. "Sema!" 

          "What?" I said half way awake.

          "Can I borrow your necklace for something?" He asked.

          "Whatever" I said. I really didn't understand what he said I just wanted him to let me sleep. I took the necklace from around my neck and handed it to him. "Now get out of here!" I fell back to sleep.

          Later I woke up again to find that I was the last lion to wake up. I walked outside it had obviously rained the night before, for their was various puddles all over the ground. I took a drink from one of them and while doing so I noticed my reflection. Something was missing...

          "Okay Sema, lets see..." I examined my face. "Two Green eyes, orangish brown fur, dark red nose" I looked closer. "Two earrings, brown backwards E shaped marking...necklace...wait a minute where's my necklace?" Just then I heard some of the other cubs giggling. I ran to their laughing to see what was going on. I found them all at the bottom of pride rock looking up at its ledge. They laughed at a cub that stood on the ledge spouting off various phrases. It was Nuka, and he was wearing my necklace.

          "Don't laugh at me fools! For I am your king! See this Medallion around my neck? It means you all should bow to me." He shouted. I spotted Doby and Vitani sitting within the crowd. I walked over to them, they too were laughing at Nuka.

          "Vitani! What is Nuka doing?" I asked

          "I don't know" She laughed "but he is entertaining us all."

          "Is he being serious?" I asked

          "Who knows." Doby said "you just never know when it comes to Nuka." I looked up to Nuka still making a fool of himself.

          "Nuka! Have you lost your mind?" I shouted to him. The attention was now directed toward me.

          "How Now Sema!" Nuka looked at me. The attention was directed back toward him. "My loyal subjects, I give you my queen!" The attention was directed toward me.

          "Nuka what are you talking about?" I snapped. I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Hi everyone..." I blushed. I yelled back to Nuka "Get down from there and give me back my necklace!" 

          "This is not your necklace! It's my Medallion! It shows that I own the Pridelands. Look at it!" Nuka tossed the necklace down to me. It landed on the ground in front of me. I noticed that the once blank medallion now had the letters "PL" engraved in it.

          "Nuka! What did you do to my necklace!" I yelled

          "My Medallion.." Nuka corrected me.

          "Ugh!" I growled. I put the necklace back around my neck and climbed to the peak of pride rock where Nuka was standing. He stood there grinning at me with a big stupid smile. I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?" I chuckled.

          "I don't know!" He mumbled behind his still smiling teeth.

          "C'mon let's go before Simba sees you making a zebra butt of yourself." I suggested. "You know how he hates to see us have fun.." I joked.

          "Simba!" Nuka screamed. "Simba!" He repeated. "Ha! You think I care about that big stupid wildebeest?" He laughed. "My father should have killed him when he had the chance." Just then I saw Simba, he had been listening to the whole thing from behind a rock. He trotted behind Nuka with a look of anger on his face.

          "Uh Nuka..." I said staring at Simba.

          "When the day comes..." Nuka continued clueless of Simba. "I will have my moment of glory when I do something my father couldn't do, kill Simba!"

          "Nuka!" I Shouted.

          "He's right behind me isn't he?" Nuka asked.

          "Uh huh.."

          "Oh Goody.." Nuka said in disappointment. He turned to see Simba hovering over him with a look of anger on his face. "Three, Two, RUN!" Nuka shouted and we took of into the savannah. 

-------

          "Nuka!" I gasped for air after running about a half-mile away from the Pridelands. "I don't know what was going through your mind..." I said said between breaths. "Back there.... but.... It was so...funny!"

          "I know." Nuka chuckled. 

          "Why'd you do that?" I said finally regaining my breath. He said nothing, he just stared at the afternoon sky. "Nuka?" 

          "My mother wants Simba dead." He said.

          "Well most us wish your father were still around as king. Simba treats us unfairly..."

          "No you don't understand, Simba wants us out. My mother wants to kill Simba and have Kovu become king..."

          "Simba wants us out?" I said to myself. I looked at Nuka, he sight was now directed toward the ground. He sat down with his back hunched over staring at the grass. 

          "Sema, do you think I would have made a good king?"

          "Sure! I think it would be cool to have you be king!"

          "Then why does Kovu get to be king? I mean I am over qualified for the job. I'm the oldest, strongest and the smartest."

          "Smartest?" I joked.

          "Thanks Sema..." Nuka said sarcastically.

          "Oh Nuka you know I was just kidding!" I laughed. "Just try to prove to your mother that you'd make a better king than Kovu. I don't think either of you are going to be king anytime soon anyway. You've got Simba in your way, and his unborn cub. If that cub is a male, you and Kovu have no chance."

          "I don't think that will be a problem." Nuka said in an evil voice. "I will have my moment of glory, you'll see." He plopped down on his side. I tried to block out what he had just said. I felt bad for him. He was only a cub and his mind was full of hate and murderous rages. It was sad that he lost his father, his chance to be king and his mind all in such a short period of time. I tried to think, how could I get him to forget about his thoughts of vengeance? So I did the only think a cub knows how to do.

          "Race you to the waterhole!" I took of running. "Last one there's a warthog!" I laughed.

          "Hey no fair!" He yelled as he quickly sprung to his feet and chased after me. "You got a head start!"

          "Yeah!" I giggled. I turned my head to see how far Nuka was behind me. I saw him trailing far behind. I laughed and turned my head forward again. I saw a small tree in front of me for about a second, then slammed strait into it. I stopped right in my tracks under the tree. A gourd fell from the tree hitting me right on the head. "Ack! Owie!" I rubbed my head with my paw then rubbed my left eye. I saw Nuka race past me.

          "Warthog! Warthog! Sema is a Warthog!" He laughed as he past me up. He seemed blurry has he went by. I took my paw away from my left eye, everything was clear again. I covered up my right eye, everything was still clear. I covered up my left eye again and everything became blurry again.

          "What the?" I said to myself. I was half-blind! My right eye only saw a mass of blurry shapes and colors! I thought for a moment, when I ran into the tree I hit it with my right eye, it must have messed up my vision. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. "Maybe it'll came back later..." I assured myself. "Maybe it's just temporary blindness..." I then remember I was in the middle of a race. "Zebra Dung!" I yelped and I ran the rest of the way to the waterhole. I saw Nuka floating in the water on his back.

          "Nice to see you finally made it here warthog." He joked.

          "Hey! You be quite!" Decided not to tell him about my vision. 

          "Make me!" He went under the water, I saw tiny air bubbles where he had went under. I walked backwards and got a running start, I flung myself into the water just as Nuka's head came above the surface. He looked up and saw me in the air above his head. "Aahhh!" He screamed. My front paws landed on his chest and we both went under. I quickly rose to the surface laughing. Nuka come up shortly after gasping for air. "Ok.." He said. "You made me.." He took a slurp of the water.

          "I can do anything I want to." I joked and grinned at him. He looked at me, His cheeks bulged because he has so much water in his mouth. He then spit it out right in my face. "Hey!" I yelled. "I'll get you for that!" I splashed him in the face. We played in the water for a long time, it made me forget about our many troubles that had bothered us before, Nuka's murderous rages and my new found blindness. I wish that moment had ended.

--------------

          "Cool!" I said. "Look at that!" A shooting star shot across the night sky.

          "Awesome!" Nuka exclaimed. The moon rose high above the savannah and Nuka and I lay on our backs looking up at the stars. 

          "You know what I've always wondered?" I said.

          "What?" Nuka asked.

          "What's beyond those stars? I mean, they can't just go on forever. There has got to be something above them." I said. Nuka looked at the stars for a moment.

          "I always thought that beyond those stars somewhere is my dad." Nuka replied.

          "What do you mean?" I asked.

          "Well, I feel my dad is with me where ever I go. I mean when he died he just end right there. He had to have gone somewhere, he just couldn't disappear."

          "You mean, like another world? Another life? When we die we just start over." I asked now interested in hearing what Nuka had to say.

          "Ya..But it's not where you start over, it's your reward for living in pain your whole life on earth. To live happily somewhere without pain." He sighed. "At least I'd like to believe that.." 

          "Do you have the power to see into this world from the other world?" I asked. "And be with the ones you love in sprit?

          "I hope so..." Nuka whispered. "I hope so..." I thought Nuka was going to cry as we sat there looking up at the stars.

          "Yeah.." I said. "Me too." I looked at Nuka then back to the stars.

          "Nuka! Sema!" A voice came out of the darkness.

          "Where are you?" Said another voice.

          "Nuka! Sema!" Said a third. I sprung to my feet.

          "Over here!" I said. Nuka then rose to his feet. We saw that it was Doby, Vitani and Kovu all looking for us.

          "There! They are over there!" Doby said. "Look!" The trio raced over to us.

          "Mother says you gotta come home." Vitani said.

          "Yea!" Doby said. "Simba is calling a meeting for every lion and lioness in the Pridelands. He said it's regarding what happened today."

          "Nuka." Kovu said. "He's really mad."

          "I don't care" Nuka growled. He became murderous again and I started to notice my lack of vision in my right eye. 

          "Nuka!" Vitani snarled. "We have to go! Mother says so!"

          "C'mon Nuka lets go." I said.

          "Fine..." Nuka said as we began to walk pack to Pride Rock. 

          "What where you guys doing back there anyway?" Doby snickered. "Kissing?"

          "What? No!" I yelled at Doby.

          "Eeew kissing!" Kovu said.

          "We weren't kissing." Nuka snapped. "Believe me, Sema and me are only friends."

          "Sure." Doby grinned.

          "Doby!" I yelled.

          "What?" My little brother asked.

          "Just try not to talk the rest of the way home."

          "Ok I wont." He said. 

          We got back to Pride Rock and joined the other lions who were huddled under the peak of Pride Rock waiting for King Simba to speak. I saw Simba and his mate Nala walk to the edge of Pride Rock and looked down. 

          "This meeting is regarding not only what happened today, but also everything that's happened since I've became king." Simba said. "I understand that some of you are still loyal to Scar. Would all of the lions loyal to Scar please step forward?" Zira, Scar's widow was of course the first one to step forward. She was followed by Nuka, Vitani, Kovu and several other lions. I looked at my mother and father, they didn't budge. I growled and stepped forward.

          "Sema!" My father snarled.

          "Get back here now!" My mother yelled.

          "No!" I said and turned forward to see what else Simba had to see.

          "First the hyenas now you. All you are hear-by exiled. For threatening to over throw the king. You all must leave by noon tomorrow to the outlands."

          "Are you mad!" Zira growled. "There is no food there!"

          "You should have thought about that before you endangered my life." Simba said as he turned around to walk away. Zira growled and ran up to where Simba was standing. She was chased by some of the lions that were loyal to Simba. They stopped her before she could get to 

          "You're crazy! You're just mad that no one likes you." Zira growled from behind the guard of the two lions in front of her.

          "No one likes me?" He laughed. "Look at all the lions who didn't step forward, they must like me."

          "No! They just fear you!" Zira snarled.

          "Get her out of here." Simba turned back to the crowd. "The rest of Scar's followers get out of here by noon tomorrow." He and Nala then walked away. Zira growled again and violently returned to her cubs. 

          ----------

          The next day we all got ready to leave. The whole day consisted of complaining and lions trying to get their things in order and get together with their families. No one had a lot to bring with them, but still people brought things that reminded them of Scar. When the time came to leave Zira lead the line of Scar's followers into the outlands. I followed along side Nuka.

          "Sema! Get back here now!" My parents shouted.

          "No!" Simba said "She is loyal to Scar, thus she must be exiled."

          "You can't exile my daughter away from her family!" My father shouted.

          "Fine, then I exile her parents and brother too. Now get out.." My parents said nothing. They just angry look and the two of them and Doby joined the line of exiled lions. I was in big trouble, but I didn't care.

          "Nuka!" I said turning my attention to something else. Nuka was hunched over walking. He was angry, I could tell. "C'mon buddy, it could be worse."

          "I got kicked out of my father's kingdom! How much worse could it get?"

          "Um...You could be forced to eat elephant dung..." I suggested.

          "I'd rather be doing that..."

          "That's gross." I said. "How bad could the outlands be?" Just then the outlands came into view. A bunch of dusty jagged rocks surrounded the center of it. Termites were in mid flight searching for wood to gnaw on. Other than the termites there was no animal in site. The ground was crack was just red dust with no grass in site. I stopped in my tracks and stared at it.

          "Do you want that Elephant dung now?" Nuka said sarcastically and continued to walk. I stood there, staring at my new home.

**Up next: The SOS Part 2 "Simba's Pride"**

  
  
  



End file.
